bluesquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 9: A Hydrospanner Please
Mission 9 Info (Characters are Level 8) Somewhere along the Hydian Way in a Lambda Class Shuttle, Sergeant-Major Ramud has the shuttle flying in autopilot for most of the trip, it seems that the loss of his friend Nova has taken a toll on him. After a while, he takes a deep breath and begins to give you the next mission objective. Sergeant-Major Ramud: "We've been personally asked to help the resistance movement on the planetary system of Toprawa in hopes that they join the Alliance. Mon Mothma herself has specified the importance of this mission as a result of information passed along to her from a , whatever that means. When you get down to the planet below, you are to meet with the resistance leader named Vermillion, they will get you up to speed on this mission." As the shuttle winked out of Hyperspace, you find yourself within the vacinity of a planetary system, the remnant of a recent space battle has occured here as shrapnel and Monstruously large ship parts are floating around. The crumpled body of an imperial officer comes crashing into the observation screen of the shuttle and bounces away. The shuttle jerks as the Sergeant-Major is forced to make evasive maneuvers around Asteroid sized chunks of metal. In the distance, a large capital ship is seen patrolling the area, droids can be seen on the exterior hull, repairing damage that must of been the result of this battle. Dozens of starfighters are also seen flying in formation, upon approach, the insignias of large "Red Hands" could be seen along the fuselages. On the consul, Sergeant-Major Ramud activates a communication directed at the shuttle. Unknown Voice: "This is Captain Tedris Bjalin of the Marauder Cruiser "Retribution", you have entered space that has recently been procurred by the Crimson Fury. Identify yourself Lambda Shuttle and state your business here or we will be forced to open fire on your craft." SM Ramud: "Uhh, I am Sergeant-Major Ramud from the "Maximus" and this is the Shuttle "Maria". My crew and I were sent on a diplomatic mission to meet with the Toprawa resistance when we came upon this scene. We have been sent by the Alliance to Restore the Republic, we have no mal-intentions and simply want to land on the planet. As the conversation ensued, the starfighters could be seen veering towards the craft and taking a wide spread formation while fast-approching the shuttle. Captain Tedris Bjalin: "Yes, yes, the Rebels! Ah, we have been expecting you. Our distress calls were sent out weeks ago, you showed up late to the party, but glad you made it all the same. You can meet with Commander Bria Tharen on the outskirts of the Capital City of Salik. We will send you to coordinates. As you are aware, the empire still holds firm on the planet, but for now we hold space around the planet." SM Ramud: "Our thanks for the passage Captain Bjalin, what's happened here? As he stated the question, a floating piece of debris came barreling in at the shuttle, Ramud hit the lateral thrusters, but was a bit too late as it struck one of the foils. The shuttle rocked from the strong impact, but stabilized moments later. Cpt Bjalin: "Let's just say that a trap was set and we caught ourselves some big nasty fish!" SM Ramud: "Uh... I hate to cut this short Captain, but we are going to need to land sooner than later." Cpt Bjalin: "Understood!" --- As the shuttle comes to a stop in a clearing of trees, it's obvious that the previous impact has caused some sort of malfunction in the stabilizers. SM Ramud: "Ok guys, we're sort of in a jam here, the shuttle has taken some damage that will require repairs prior to our being able to take off again. I'll see if we can obtain the parts from Salik as we have landed just outside of it's borders. You are still required to meet with the Red Hand Squadron. As Cpt Bjalin mentionned, you are to meet with Commander Bria Tharen, their camp should be 4 kilometers to the south of here. Once the shuttle is fixed, I'll communicate with you over our shared comm on frequency 97.589.164 in order to let you know that we are good to go." Later that hour, as you are travelling towards the encampment on foot, you are stopped by hiding patrol who order you to declare yourselves, when they come out of their hiding, you notice that many of them have their blasters pointed in your direction... --- Meanwhile, elsewhere in the galaxy aboard the bridge of an Imperial Star Destroyer, an imperial officer is walking briskly towards a tall dark caped figure standing at the helm with his arms crossed behind his back. While walking, sweat begins to formulate on the officer's brow and he looks like he is trying to calm himself before the encounter. As he approaches, the dark figure turns back towards him and shows no emotion through his obsidian mask. Captain Mulchive Wermis: "Lord Vader, the Emperor has sent word that a Rebel force has eliminated three of our victory class Star destroyers and two of our battlecruisers over the planet of Toprawa. The empire has declared Toprawa as a restricted system and is sending a fleet in order to establish a blockade over the planet in order to prevent the Rebels from leaving. Lord Vader: "The rebels have put their hands on the blueprints for the superlaser, the secrecy of our plan has been comprised. Captain, set a course for the Toprawa system, I will deal with them personally!" Captain Mulchive Wermis: "But Lord Vader, the emperor has not instructed us to join this blockade. We have specific instructions to..." As the captain attempted to give a warning about ignoring the orders set by the emperor, the words caught in his throat. A strong crushing feelings began to wrap itself around his larynx. As he grasped for his neck and began to choke. Lord Vader raised his hand ever so slightly holding his index and thumb close together. Lord Vader: "I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR INSIGNIFICANT OPINION, CAPTAIN. I AM NOT AS WEAKMINDED AS LORD TION WAS, NOR WILL YOU LECTURE ME ON THE EMPEROR'S WILL." As the light began to fade out from Captain Wermis' vision, he struggled to kick his feet from under himself as he began to rise in the air. Lord Vader: "I sense fear in you, captain. It is through fear that you can feel the TRUE power of the force. You will not disobey me AGAIN captain, set course for Toprawa IMMEDIATELY! On these last words, Lord Vader turns around and walks away as the body of Captain Mulchive Wermis crumbles to the ground, loud gasps explode from his mouth as he desperately tries to breath in air. All of the crew on the bridge, stunned by silence, immediately set themselves to work plotting a course for planet Toprawa. --- You arrive at the base, and are greeted by several other armed soldiers. Among them a woman, tall in stature, greets you and introduces herself as Commander Bria Tharen. You are ushered into a small complex where you begin to discuss about how the rebellion could be of help. Upon a lengthy discussion about how they want to join the Alliance to restore the Republic, and about their discoveries, it is clear to you that this rebel faction has a clear mission to obtain the technical specs for the superlaser of a rumoured imperial space station. They've sent one of their operatives to an imperial research station in order to infiltrate it over the past few weeks and steal the plans, but he has not yet returned. When you inform him that your shuttle has been damaged, she informs you that she will get her repair crews to head over to the location of the landing and assist in repairing the vehicle. Several hours into the conversation, Commander Bria Tharen informs you all that it would be better to continue our conversation in the morning as it is late into the evening. The following day, during discussion about rebellion news across the galaxy, two figures are ushered into the room and flanked by armored soldiers. Immediately, all members of the room stand and make a salute including Commander Bria Tharen. Commander Bria Tharen: "Sir, these are the soldiers sent by Mon Mothma." Gesturing towards the men who had entered the room, Commander Bria Tharen turns to you all. Commander Bria Tharen: "May I present to you all, the leader of our Red Hand Squadron, Vermillion, and our operative Havet Storm. Vermillion: "No need to be so formal Bria, but let's make haste, Storm here has some news for us all." Havet Storm: "I've managed to infiltrate the management of the facility and think that we can get our hands on the access codes for their mainframe. However, my gut feeling is that it won't be easy. We've already gotten our hands on some of the imperial's space station schematics, but without the details of that superweapon, we won't know what we are up against." Vermillion: "I had already sent word to Mon Mothma that in order to get these plans to her, we would need to transport them to him, so it was vital that we clear the way for you when you arrived. However, I hear that your ship is otherwise in-disposed at the moment, and our own vessels are in deep repair above the planet's atmosphere. Therefore I had requested that Mon Mothma send more aid. Commander Bria Tharen: "We had dispatched a repair crew to their shuttle last night, however we have not heard from them." Suddenly, a boy no older than 15 came running into the room in a huff and handed 2 notes to Vermillion. Vermillion: "It looks like Mon Mothma will be sending additional aid after all in order to transport the schematics. She notes that "A friend in the Senate" will accept them and transport them back to the alliance. Only upon completion of this will she accept us into the alliance. Who is this friend in the Senate? Upon readin the second note, the colour drained out of the face of the leader. Vermillion: "The Retribution is under attack, they've warned that the Empire has sent several Star Destroyers and that they won't be able to hold them off. The leader of the Red Hand Squadron turns towards you all. Vermillion: "We need to act fast as our whole operation is compromised. Havet, you will take these 5 and myself with you and we'll infiltrate that facility as technicians, we need those codes. Commander Tharen, take your best men with you and take over the Communications tower. It can send out large packets in short bursts so when we arrive, we expect that it is under our possession. Commander Bria Tharen: "Yes sir!" Vermillion: "I'm not going to lie to you, this is not going to be easy. If the facility isn't currently on high alert, it will be by the end of today at the arrival of these re-inforcements. This is probably going to be a suicide mission, but if we don't get these schematics into the hands of the Rebels, none of us will survive!" --- Objectives: - Escort Havet Storm in order to rerieve the schematics of the research station from the quarters of Facet Anamor, the Executive Personnel Officer of the Facility. - Find the Head of Research Druth Anamor living quarters in order to download the superlazers schematics onto a set of discs. - Take the communications center hostage in order to be able to send the schematics to a contact in orbit. - Get the heck out of there as the heat will be on pretty hard. Mission 9 Info Main Area Landing Pad A Landing Pad B Landing Pad C Receiption Center LABS Labs Main Floor Labs Level 2-5 Labs Top Floor Apartments Bldg A Main Lobby A Floor 2 - 14 Top Floor Bldg A Apartment Bldg B Main Lobby B Floors 2 - 14 Top Floor Bldg B Communication Center Level 1 Level 2 List of Mission Ideas / Previous Mission / Next Mission Main Page